Coming Together
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: During one of Naruto's private training sessions, he accidentally developed a technique that strengthens an individuals power. And theres no negative side effects, but...
1. Chapter 1 Blondes have more fun!

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*North Western Konoha Forrest*

"Attempt 85. Range, 15 metres. 18% power." Naruto wrote down in a small, worn, leather bound, black book before he sat crosslegged on the ground. He ran through I, Tori, Inu, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Tatsu, U, Mi, Ushi, Ne. Orange coloured chakra seeped from his body as he held the Hitsuji seal, and began connect to the trees and surrounding natural life.

"Upping output to 50%." Naruto muttered as the orange light glowed brighter, which caused various surrounding foliage to grow. But the surge of energy caused several trees to buckle, and a females scream.

*Several minutes earlier*

"were the hell does Naruto go everyday?" an 11 year old platinum blonde asked herself as she watched the sunny blond walked along a path to the forrest to the left of the Hokage monument. Unlike most people, the Yamanaka heiress noticed that the other blond consistently walk along the path towards the forrest after the academy let out for the day then returned to his apartment at the dead of the night.

Today she decided to follow him along the same path she saw him take for well over several months. Contrary to the months prior, she managed to keep pace with him and found him in a clearing with a dozen trees 20 metres from the centre of the empty spot. Deciding to evaluate the the situation, she chose to hide behind one of the trees and see what happened next.

"Lets get this started." Naruto muttered, just loud enough for Ino to hear as he opened his jacket front to reveal his well defined, wiry muscled abdomen with series of interlacing scars stretching around a single scar that stretched from his right shoulder, to his left hip.

'Where did he get all of those?' Ino thought as Naruto sat on the ground and began to expel orange chakra, which crept along the ground and connected to the twelve trees and subsequently herself.

"...ping output to 50%." Naruto told himself as the wave of energy spiked, and Ino felt the energy seemingly grabbing her lower chest, while dragging her from out from her hiding spot. So she decided to do the most reasonable, and cry out in panic.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, neither noticed the the twelve other chakra tendrils beginning to incircle them and drew them closer.

"That's what I wanted to figure out. Where do you go every day? Why is there this thing pulling me to you, and why do you have those scars?" Ino pleaded while Naruto was forced to a stand and was thrown into the other blondes chest, while the orange tendrils circled around them and held them together.

"W-why would y-You want to kno-oW?!" Naruto asked as he noticed her right hand resting against his right pec and left hand kept brushing his groin because of the autonomous chakra appendages squeezing them together.

"I just do! But whats happening to us?" Ino asked him as she felt like Naruto's chest was entering hers.

"I don't know this has never happened before." Naruto informed her as the energy formed a cocoon around the blondes and turned opaque. Cracks appeared on the outside of it and orange light seeped out of it. When the majority of the casing was littered with cracks, the shell exploded out and a 15 year old, two toned blonde in a purple tube top and baggy orange pants.

 _"What happened I feel weird...?" the platinum blonde with sun kissed blonde tips asked while she sat on the ground and noticed a tattoo with eight_ _distinct points on it._

 **"It seems that Naruto's technique as linked your chakra pathways and inadvertently combined your physical appearance into a single entity." a powerful voice told from inside her mind.**

 _"Akahime? Who is that? She's the voice I hear in my head. Alright, but I have a an important question. Who are... we?" the blonde asked herself while a small wisp of crimson chakra seeped from the tattoo and formed an androgynous_ _fox girl before her._

 **"Much better, now I can talk to you more freely. So from what I can tell, your bodies may have merged but your consciousness seems to be still separate." The** **red toned, anthrofied vixen explained to them/her.  
** _"What even were you doing? I was trying to increase my reserves. How were you planning on doing that? Well I heard about the eight major chakra point, so I tried to separate my chakra into the eight points. Why were you releasing chakra into the air? I was using it as a pathway for the natural chakra in the air to fill my reserves." The blonde told herself while Akahime chuckled._

 **"So are you going to call yourself? Naruto, Ino. How about Narumi, because I admit you are quite beautiful." the nine vixen told them as the blonde pondered the name.**

 _"I like it. Me too. But are we like this forever? It would kinda effect our futures." Narumi asked while the foxgirl shook her head._

 **"Not unless you want to. If you want to separate yourself, one of you would need to rotate your chakra to the right, and the other one has to rotate it to the left. Good luck figuring it out." Akahime waved as she reentered the seal and left them alone.**

 _"Are you ready Naruto? ... could we wait until later, I wouldn't mind seeing what a normal family's like." Narumi stopped herself and her left hand went through the_ _Transformation seals, and a cloud of smoke surrounded the blonde. As the smoke cleared, Ino stood there while looking more... mature and developed.  
_ "I feel exactly like myself, but why? Isn't this an Illusion?" Ino asked as she scanned the 'illusion'.

 _"What do you mean? It is real! Why would the transformation be fake? I've made my hand into weapons when I had to." Naruto explained as Ino cupped her increased bosom._

"So this is real? I can't believe this." Ino told him as her left hand pocketed Naruto's book and began to head towards the Yamanaka house.

 _"Lead the way Ino, I'm just along for the ride." Naruto told her as she walked towards her house leagues faster than her regular walking speed._

"Why am I moving so fast?" Ino quietly asked her companion as she passed the Yamanaka district wall, and headed towards the three tier shinto house at the end of the pathway.

 _"I guess when our physical forms were merged, our physical capabilities like endurance, stamina, and chakra levels. Since of my 'intense training', you must have received my speed on top of yours." Naruto explained as Ino opened the door and saw a brunette in a dark blue, knee cut dress and apron tidying up the kitchen while a blond in a dark green vest drank from a cup._

"Hello Ino-chan, what were you doing out so late?" The spiky blond asked her while the brunette stopped cleaning and turned towards Ino.

"I was... _training with Naruto._ Im _taking my training more seriously_." 'Ino' told them as she walked upstairs to her room.

"It looks like she's moving out of that fangirl stage and moving toward in her training."The brunette cheered while her husband finished off his drink.

"...yes, but I don't like how she's training with Naruto. Kids these days are getting to close to fast." Ino's father told her as their daughter closed and locked her bedroom door.

"Why did you say that?" Ino asked as she sat on her bed and undid the transformation around them.

 _"Its kinda true. Yeah,but now my Tou-san is going to be focusing his attention on you. So? It can't be that bad. He could enter your brain and reduce you to a vegetable. That's kinda bad. Yeah, so can we go back to normal? Sure, lets go." Narumi declared as she created the seals, tora, Hitsuji and Uma and Narumi was surrounded by a cloud of smoke while Ino and Naruto sat opposite of each other.  
_

The only difference is Ino was wearing her dark purple tap and a matching coloured lacy panties, while Naruto wore a dark coloured bra and baggy orange pants.

"This... is not how I thought it would turn out." Naruto muttered as he examined the bra and lifted his trouser front and quickly closed it.  
"... turn around now... I have to get changed..." Ino quietly told him as she reached into a drawer, trying not to alert her parents.

"Why? I've seen people naked before, and we've literally shared a body. What's the big deal then?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his top, before the blushing blonde ripped the bra and threw it into her drawers.  
"Yeah, but... argh. Fine, just... don't try anything weird. I'm switching into my sleepwear, so don't do anything weird in here." Ino warned him as she walked into her bathroom, holding a stack of clothing between her arms.

'There's quite a lot of magazines and cosmetics here.' Naruto thought as Ino walked out in a loose fitting, purple fox onesie and sat on the bed beside him turned away with a pout.

'Say something.' "You look pretty cute in that." Naruto told her, so she tried to punch his shoulder. Which caused her hand to fuse with his arm and caused the blondes to combine and Narumi sat there, thoroughly confused.

"At least it's still baggy. Why did we combine? I guess we combine when we touch? Well lets go, _Kai_. ... _Kai_... _Kai_... why isn't it working? I think it might be time based? Really? I think we should go to bed, 'cause the time limit might be a few minutes to a couple hours. Yeah. And we wouldn't want to show up tired to the academy." Narumi muttered to herself as she adjusted her semi-loose orange onesie and curled up in the bed.

"Night Ino. Night Naruto." Narumi whispered as she went to sleep.

*Shared Scape*

 **"Welcome to my humble domain. What brings you two, or should I say three here?" Akahime asked as Naruto appeared in his pant, Ino was in her purple onesie, and Narumi stood taller than her her** **components in a dark orange fox onesie.**

 _"I'm really confused. What's going on?" Narumi inadvertently voiced the blondes concerns while the nodded in agreement._

"Me too. I thought you were just a voice my head." Naruto asked her, looking around the ornate styled forest they somehow arrived in.

 **"My pleasure. Currently, we are inside of a collective** **demsional realm known as a Mindscape. From what I can tell, you were brought here because you have questions." the fox girl informed them as Narumi walked towards her.**

 _"How am I here? I thought I was just the two of them." Narumi questioned as Naruto and Ino shared equal confusion._

 **"Because you are technically becoming a real person. While Naruto and Ino may be parts of you, but the longer they're you... the more real you become. So right now, your real body is becoming more real. It's quite amazing actually, you've created an entirely new person." Akahime declared in astonishment.**

"That's cool, but why am I here? I still don't know why I'm here." Ino asked the redhead fox.  
 **"Because your techniques have been shared with Naruto, and Naruto's with yours. You've gained his chakra levels and all the perks, while he gained your chakra control. So while your here, I'll be teaching you how to use your powers." The tailed vixen explained as she separated into three copies of herself, each with three blood red tails behind them.**

 _"Lead the way Akahime-sensei!" Narumi bowed as they each followed one of her copies into the forest._

*'Ino's' bedroom*

 _"Good morning Naruto-san, Ino-san." Narumi stated as she stretched her muscles and walked over to the drawers and reached in to_ _grab a set of dark violet panties and a bra._

 _"Wait! When we get to school, and unfuse... I'll either be wearing your clothes or something else. Right, what should we do. Oh, we could swing by Naruto-san's house and grab some of his jackets for him to wear when you guys form." Narumi declared as she stripped off her clothes and undergarments, then slipped into the underwear._

 _"Um... Narumi, can you be more discreet? Why Ino-san? Well, it's because girls usually don't strip in front of guys. But there aren't any guys in your room. I'm technically here, but never mind me. You perv! What? It's my body too..." Narumi ranted to herself before a knock on the door silenced her._

"Hey Ino-chan, are you dressed yet? Your breakfast is getting cold." Inoichi called through the door, while Narumi transformed into Ino and grabbed a loose purple sweatshirt and sweats.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." Ino answered as she opened the door, and saw her father standing there in a white shirt and dress pants.

"Alright, lets go-." Inoichi tried to tell her before he noticed that he was standing alone upstairs. When he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, he noticed his daughter swiftly finishing a fillet of cod, in-between slices of Akane apples and a bowl of rice.

"That was delicious Kaa-chan, could I have seconds?" 'Ino' asked her as she set her chopsticks down after cleaning her plate.

"Y-yeah. Are you feeling ok dear? You're usually never this hungry." the brunette asked as she refilled the rice bowl and added a pork slice on her plate.

"W-well, _I've decided to take my training more seriously. So I've decided to eat enough to keep up with it._ " 'Ino' told them as she elegantly devoured her meal, before turning to the clock and bolted out the door.

"I've never seen her move that fast before." Ino's mom declared as she cleaned off the table and turned towards her husband.

"Me too Yumi-chan, but for some reason... I think Naruto is involved in some way." Inoichi told his wife as he drank his beverage and pulled out a newspaper.

*Red-light District*

 _"We're almost there. Really? We're going to be careful around here. Let's duck into this conveniently shaped box." Narumi declared as she dropped the box on herself and Naruto lifted it up, surrounded by a a few wisps of smoke around him._

"Feels great! Purples not my colour, but the underwear feels great!" Naruto muttered before the other blonde yelled at him.

 _"Watch it Naruto. You may be in control now, but don't forget I will be in charge soon." Ino warned him as he leapt across the building tops and dropped into a derelict looking apartment complex. He ran through the building and stopped at an apartment with the outline for the number 4 and the number 9 barely hanging on._

"Welcome to my humble abode." Naruto told them as he tapped the door in nine seemingly random places, before a clicking noice was heard and he entered the peeling beige painted walls of his apartment.

 _"Naruto-san, where did you find your furniture?" Narumi asked him as he passed his couch with visible springs, a stained green chair without any legs and a microwave with a large dent in the top of it._

"The usual. dumpsters, alleyways, foreclosed buildings." Naruto informed them as he pushed open his bedroom door and repeated the action with his closet.

 _"Is ... that your entire wardrobe?" Ino asked as he grabbed one of the five copies of orange tracksuits, with a tag sealed box in the corner._

"Yep, sorry if its crowded. It's kinda cluttered in there." Naruto apologized as he slipped on his orange jacket and pants overtop Ino's clothes.

 _"What's in that box Naruto?" Ino asked him as picked up the sealed black box._

"I don't know. It just showed up for my birthday. ... still the best gift I got that year." Naruto whispered the last part, but the both heard him.

 _" 'Naruto-kun, please do not open until your 15th birthday.' " Narumi read as he lifted up a floor panel and slid the box inside it._

"Lets hurry. The academy is going to start soon, and Im sure you'll want to return to your self soon Ino." Naruto declared with a barely detectable hint of sadness.

 _"Y-yeah. Lets go." Ino agreed as Naruto sealed his house up and ran towards the academy. As he entered the building, he slipped into storage room and released the transformation._

"Well, I hope to see you in class. So why don't you go first. It'll be weird if we both leave here at the same time." Naruto told her as the heiress left him in the room while she head to class.

 **"You have a crush on Ino... don't you?" Akahime teased him as he adjusted his undergarments.**

"N-no. I... um. No." Naruto blushed before he lifted his pants and noticed Ino must have wore his briefs he was wearing.

 **"Sure, sure. But you should hurry. The bell just rang." the vixen told him as he bolted out of the room to the class and took the empty seat which happened to be between the blue and blonde heiresses.**

"Alright class, today we are going to be working on chakra natures and variations of chakras." their scarred nose teacher told them as the class took notes of the lesson.

 **'This is going to be a fun few years.' Akahime thought as she released portions of her chakra into the two developing heiresses beside him.**

*End*

A/N: In terms of chakra control to Chakra levels, heres the scale. An iron sighted Barrett M82 hitting the bullseye at 100m is the average for a genin.

~75% of Heir and heiress class: chakra control 10/20 Chakra level 10/10

Hinata chakra control 15/20 Chakra level 14/15(Bloodline usage)

Ino (Pre fusion) chakra control 10/20 Chakra level 10/10(post fusion) chakra control 25/30 Chakra level 30/30

Naruto (pre fusion) chakra control 7.5/20 Chakra level 50/50 (Post fusion) chakra control 15/20 Chakra level 60/60

Narumi chakra control 20/35 Chakra level 75/75

Note, fusions have varying stages of power. Narumi's current level would be base level.

Is Narumi going to be the only fusion, or will there be more?


	2. Chapter 2 There's never just one

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Training Ground 4: Graduation class Age 15*

" _Chakura Buki(Chakra weapons)! "_ Narumi called out as several chakra constructed kunai materialized around her, and launched towards the various targets littered across the ground. Each of the 26 targets had a weapon imbedded millimetres to either way of the bullseye.

 _"We're getting closer. Yeah, it's pretty good but we should get it closer." Narumi muttered as she held the transformation seal and changed to Ino in her usual purple attire with an orange sash wrapped around her hip._

" _Let's head home_ , Otou-san said he wanted to tell us something before the exam tomorrow." Ino told herself as she picked up her throwing weapon pouches then tightened them to her legs and headed back to her clan compound.

"I wonder what he want's to tell us. _Maybe he want's to teach us a new technique._ " Ino theorized as she entered her families house and saw her parents seated in the living room with a kettle, a jug, and several cups rested next to it.

"Ino-chan, can you take a seat. We have ... somethings to discuss." Yumi asked as the heiress sat across from her parents and looked at the tea and saki before her.

"Sure. _What is it Okaa-chan, Otou-san?_ " Ino asked as Inoichi poured a cup of tea and saki then presented it to her.  
"Well, we've noticed that you've reached that age when girls start to notice boys and we've also noticed that you have been interacting more with Naruto-san. Tomorrow you'll be considered an adult and old enough to make your own decisions." Inoichi began as he handed her the cup of Saki.

"And Naruto is at that age where boy's are in that mindset so I'm going to teach you the _K_ _ō ninshin jutsu(Anti-pregnancy Technique)._ " Yuki instructed as she showed the hand signs to the blushing teen.

"Is this everything you wanted to show me?" Ino asked as she avoided eye contact with them.

"No, but that was one of the most important thing we needed to discuss. You know that traditionally A Yamanaka is teamed up with an Akimichi, and a Nara. Expect we've heard that you have been training with Naruto, and your skills have been increasing drastically for several years." Inoichi pointed out to their blushing daughter.

"Yeah, _Naruto pushes me past my limits,_ *Ahem* and vice versa." she explained as as she sniffed the liquor and took a swig of the tea instead.

"Exactly. So your mother and I has put in a request for you two to be placed on a team with each other. We believe it will be beneficial to both you and Naruto if you're on a team." Inoichi told her as the heiress took the saki and finished the clear liquid before bowing to her parents.

"Thank you for being so considerate. I'm going to prepare for the academy tomorrow." Ino declared politely as she headed upstairs and locked her bedroom door before she released the illusion. As Narumi flopped down on the bed, she placed a pillow over her face to muffle her cry of obvious joy.  
 _"We're going to be on the same team. But Otou-san said that they only asked for us to be on the same team. Inoichi-san is a clan head, Hokage-sama is likely to listen to his request. Yeah, but who do you think our teammate's going to be?" Narumi asked as she removed the pillow and entered the bathroom to clean up after training._

 _"Well I don't think it's going to be Shikamaru or Choji, because they work best together." Narumi dismissed as she took off Ino's clothing and entered the shower._

 _"So That would leave forehead, Sasu-teme, Dog breath, Hinata, and Shino." the multi-blonde muttered as she turned on the shower, and started lathering herself up._

 _"Why does this always get wet when we get in the shower.I-I'm not sure, I guess it just does." Narumi discussed as she carefully cleaning the vagina resting beneath their legs._

 _"S-so, we're probably going to be teamed up with one of those five. Personally I hope we get Hinata or Shino. Yeah, Sasuke is to full of himself which can be dangerous. Sakura doesn't train and she's to loud which is terrible for stealth missions. Kiba is to brash, and would run into a situation without thinking. Hinata is kind, but she's to meek. You'd have to help her get out of her shell Ino-san. Last, but not least, Shino. He's pleasant, but he's quiet and can come off as a little creepy." the blonde fusion listed off while she finished washing up and_ _towelled herself as she turned off the water._

 _"Well they're going to set up the teams with a purpose. Your ranged attacks, while I'm a front liner. Shino's bugs are a mid-to-long range while Hinata's are close-to-mid range fighter. Logically they would be they would be ideal. Sasuke and Kiba are close range attackers and Sakura is a bookworm, no combative skills." Narumi finished as she dried her hair and slipped on her brief thong under her towel._

 _"I guess we can only wait and find out." Narumi stated as she dropped her towel while slipping on a purple top and dark orange sleepers. "Good night Ino-chan. Night Naruto. Night Narumi."_

 _*0600 Yamanaka Heiress bedroom*  
_

 _"Morning. So what should we wear?" Narumi asked as she briefly defused while Naruto exchanged his orange pants with a black tracksuit with orange streaks and purple highlights, while Ino switched her silk top with an orange halter top with black knee length shorts that had an orange stripe running down its side._

"Ah. These feel awesome. How's yours Ino?" Naruto asked as he stretched his arms while Ino stretched her legs.

"Same as always, now lets go downstairs and get ready for the test." Ino told him as they fused into Narumi and walked downstairs under Ino illusion's.

"Good morning dear. Are you ready for the test?" Yumi asked as she poured some green tea next to the salmon fillet, onigiri, and Daikon.

 _"I am. I can't wait to see who I'll get to me on my team." Ino told them as she finished off the meal and grabbed the large bento box on the way out of the door._

"Goodluck hime!" Inoichi yelled as Ino leapt through the forrest and released her illusion once she was out of sight.

"Heres your half Naruto, see you at the academy." Ino told him as she leapt towards the academy.

 **"You like Naruto, don't you?" the vixen asked the blonde who faltered her step before recovering.**

"N-no. Why would you say that?" Ino asked as she held her bento closely to her chest.

 **"Your mother only ever makes one bento, you specially made that extra one for him. So why don't you just ask him out?" the vixen inquired awhile the heiress entered the classroom through the window and took her seat with a sleeping Nara in the top right and the silent Aburame in the middle left.**

'I... I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me. I've heard that Hinata likes him and what he likes her too? If I ask him and he rejects me. What would happen to Narumi?' Ino asked as she opened a notebook and hid her blushing face behind it.

 **"Risk it Ino. It's better to know and have no regret, than not risk it and regret it later." Akahime told her as Naruto entered the room and his seat next to her.**

'I'll ask after we meet our teams.' Ino declared as the majority of their class began to file into the room.

*Naruto: 5 minutes ago*

 **"What do you think of Ino's cooking?"** **Akahime asked him as he have Ino a head start before he followed her to school.**

"It's pretty good, why do you ask?" Naruto asked her as he started down the pathway to the academy entrance.

 **"Who do you think made _your_ bento? Yumi only ever made one box." the vixen explained, causing him to temporally stumble before recovering.**

"W-well, I suspected something but I wasn't sure." Naruto told her as he exited the forest and entered the academy grounds.

 **"So when are you going to ask her out?" the voice in his head** **inquired as he traveled up the stairs to his classroom.**

"W-what do you mean? Me and Ino are friends... just friends." Naruto denied with sadness creeping into his voice as he traveled up the stairs.

 **"What if she felt different? What if there was a chance she liked you?" The vixen theorized as he stopped mid-step before continuing.**

"Ino doesn't like me in that way. She would have said something, like Sakura does to Sasuke." Naruto dismissed as he began up the second flight of stairs.

 **"Not all girls act the same way to the boys they like. There's a chance that she might like you, but the only way you can know is ask her." Akahime explained as he reached the third floor and headed towards the classroom.**

"But what if she says no? I... I'm scared. She's one my precious people, and what would I do if she wanted nothing to do with me?" Naruto panicked as he drew closer to the classroom.

 **"*Sigh* Naruto. If you _don't_** **tell her, I'll make you relive that _incident_ with the green spandex duo." Akahime threatened him as he entered the classroom.**

"Ok!OK! I will. Just, never say that again." Naruto told her as he took his seat next to Ino. "I'll tell her after we get our teams."

*Timeskip: Post exam(I'm skipping this part because there isn't much variation I can do to it.)*

"The graduating students are in no particular order, Sasuke Uchiha,Kiba Inuzuka ,Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara *Troublesome*.Etc. Your sensei's are Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. Tomorrow morning, everyone is to meet here and you'll find out who your team is." Their scarred teacher declared as the bell rang and the teacher left with his students.

"Hey Naruto, can you stay for a sec. I need to talk to you about something." his secondary teacher stated as he lead him to a secluded area of the school.

"What is it Mizuki-sensei?" the blond asked his pale blue haired teacher.

"So Naruto, I've heard that you want to be on a team with someone. I thought I would tell you that you were on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. You must be so happy, but if you weren't then you'll have to take the secret ninja test." Mizuki declared before he started to leave the blond alone.

"Hold on sensei, what's the secret ninja test?" Naruto asked his teacher with slight suspicion.

"Well... there's a secret test that only the most special genin get chosen for. Your mission is a covert stealth mission, in which you have to retrieve a scroll with the the seal 封印の書 on it. The LEAF ANBU rotate protecting it every quarter hour and every cycle the scrolls location every 52.8 hours. They are moving the scroll to the storage room in the Eastern Konoha district in 30 minutes." mizuki explained as he handed Naruto a map of the Anbu travel patterns and teleported off.

 **"You know this is an obvious trap." Akahime asked him as he pocketed the scroll and transformed his regular clothes into a baked red clay coloured full suit.**

"I know, but it'll make for great ninja training." Naruto declared as he pulled up his face mask and disappeared into the surroundings.

*Eastern Konoha Storage Vault: 45 nim*

 _"Really Tora? That's the fifth time this month." A bull mask themed warrior asked as they carried a scroll beneath their arms._

 _"Shut it Ushi. Its tough to find a girl who's willing to put up with a guy in Anbu." Tora complained before they stopped in front of the building due to a young looking, distressed shrine maiden looking around the area._

"Can someone help me? Is there anyone out there?" the pig tailed brunette asked as she held together her maiden outfit with her arms with blood seeping out from the cuts almost rendering her naked.

 _"Excuse me, what happened here?" Tora asked as Ushi sat the scroll vertically beside them._

"I was attacked by a monster. When I was praying at my shrine, a monster similar to a boar crossed with a demon. He destroyed the shrine and nearly mauled me to death. Please, you have to help me! The Gods will be angry unless the shrine is maintained." The girl pleaded as Ushi walked over to her and set the scroll on the ground while taking out a notepad to record her info.

 _"Alright. Where is your shrine? We're a bit over qualified for your request, but we can pass it off to our leader to choose." Ushi declared as they pulled out an ink and quill._

 _"Thank you so much! My shrine is 10 km west of the village." the battered maiden told them as the looked towards the instructed direction and began to jot down the information._

 _"You know, after we're done delivering this scroll do you wanna go and grab a-..." Tora tried to ask before they felt a sharp prick on their arms or back._

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now but thanks for the scroll and don't worry about that needle. The Monkshood toxin should only last an hour or two." The maiden assured them as her appearance grew and she changed from a petite shrine maiden in tattered clothing to a medium build blond man in a dark red body suit.

"Y-you... t-this is high treason..." Ushi muttered as they struggled to try regain control of their muscles.

 _"I'm just following orders..._ like you right? Mizuki-sensei ordered me to get this just like Hokage-sama ordered you to deliver this." Naruto told them as he picked up the scroll and ran towards the 'Meet up point' on the map. After liberal use of the teleportation jutsu, Naruto decided to take a brief rest about a klick northwest of the meet up.

'Akahime, can you copy down the scroll while I read it? It could be useful later." Naruto asked as he unrolled the scroll and looked at the _ Tajū Kagebunshin no jutsu_.

 **"Alright. I recommend you learn that one first. 'The clones ability is** **proportional to your chakra.' " the vixen explained while Naruto gathered up a small portion of the chakra residing inside of him and began to mold a homunculi like figure. Unlike most clones which were mostly empty shells, this clone began to siphon off his energy to form the detailed insides of a female teen. Blonde hair appeared along with a dark purple top and orange pants.**

 _"Naruto-san? What's going on? Wh-how am I here?" Narumi asked as she grabbed Naruto's face and ran her hands across his whisker marks._

'Akahime...help.' Naruto asked as half of himself somehow manifested into the lady caressing and prodding him.

 **"When you and Ino fuse, your chakra is mixed and combined together. It seems when you tried to form a clone, you drew on Ino's residual chakra and your own. All I can say is..." Akahime trailed off while the Blonde pinched herself then slapped Naruto.**

 _"So I'm your clone right now? Why do you have that scroll?" Narumi asked as he seeped his chakra into the paper and recalled his chakra before closing the scroll._

"Mizuki asked me to steal it. Do you want to help me punish that traitor?" Naruto asked as he attached the scroll to his back.  
 _"Sure, lead the way." Narumi told him as she followed her creator, neither of them noticing a crimson chakra tail appearing behind her before dispersing._

*End*


End file.
